Clean AU (Saloira)
by sarah-gotdamn-paulson
Summary: Moira O'Hara finds herself far away from home one Halloween. She ends up being trapped in the Hotel Cortez rather than in the Murder House. Sally McKenna notices her arrival and fears for Moira's safety. Later, Sally attempts to befriend Moira, not realising the action would lead to more. I made up the ship name since it was nonexistent.
1. Part 1

**This is my first attempt at writing Sally McKenna and Moira O'Hara, not only as characters, but as a pair. I thought about Sally and Aileen but it didn't look like it would work out? Let me know what you think of this and if it's any good, I'll keep it going!**

Clean AU

Moira O'Hara had been in the Murder House for too long. She had seen some families come and go. Others would come and stay forever. The house was crowded. It was suffocating. After the Harmons had died in the house, Moira had found it increasingly difficult to stay entertained. Her cryptic games about her true appearance had gone to waste. She hadn't really aged despite her claims about actually looking like an old woman. Ghosts didn't age, but Moira liked to play. Who did she have to play with now? No one.

The ghosts in the house were old news. She didn't find any of them particularly appealing. She did have her eye on Nora Montgomery, but ever since that medium, Billie Dean Howard, had finally gotten her show, she came past more often than ever. At first the medium had played it off as wanting to strengthen her powers, but the only spirit she ever seemed to talk with was Nora. Their relationship had started quickly, and Moira wasn't sure how, but it seemed strong no matter how many times she attempted to sabotage it.

...

When Halloween came, Moira had no one to visit. Her mother had been freed while she herself was still trapped on Earth. Moira may not have had anyone to visit, but one thing was for sure; she wasn't staying in that house.

She made her way to the cemetery. Moira had found her mother's grave last year using a crudely drawn map, which she also intended to use this year. It was usually a forty minute walk, but Moira decided she could take her time. She had all day, after all. When she had reached the freeway she knew she had made a wrong turn. She sighed to herself. Mother wouldn't mind if she missed one year. Besides, she would end up back at the house at the end of the day as usual. There was no risk in being dead.

Moira crossed the freeway, still walking. The muscles in her legs burned but it felt good. She walked and walked, wandering around Downtown Los Angeles. Moira saw so many buildings and so many new faces. It was refreshing to be this far from the house. She didn't care for the looks she got because of her outfit. She was dressed as a maid on Halloween. It wasn't exactly uncommon.

Moira eventually made her way to a small park. She sat and watched as the sun started to set and the streetlights flickered on. It was dark, but she didn't mind. It was almost ironic how she felt more alone in the house than she did at that moment. Moira soaked in the feeling. The difference between the park and the house was that in the house she was lonely. In the park she had wanted to be alone. It wasn't crowded or stifling. It was just...peaceful. Relaxing. The streetlights barely invaded the privacy the darkness gave her.

She enjoyed the moment a while longer. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was back at home. Moira would remember this Halloween. She had gone somewhere for herself. It wasn't to the cemetery, it wasn't to some college frat party. She had taken the day to give herself some much needed peace. Moira would need it if she wanted to cope for another year.

Moira felt her body tingle as her time grew near. The burning of the muscles in her legs faded. She would be gone soon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air before feeling herself be whisked away. She felt her feet on solid ground, but when she opened her eyes she wasn't home.

Moira looked at the high ceilings of the room she was in. Was she in some sort of hotel lobby? She turned and walked out the door. She may have hated the Murder House but at least it was familiar. She didn't even know where this place was. Moira stood just in front of the footpath. She saw a big sign on the side of the building. Hotel Cortex. She had walked past here earlier...but why was she trapped here and not at home? She calmed herself quickly, maintaining her composure. She always did. Moira turned back around and went into the hotel. Maybe her prayers had finally been answered. There was a lot more space in the hotel than there was at home. She could feel a darkness, though. It was both unsettling yet calming at the same time.

Moira approached the front desk. She was welcomed by an older lady. "Welcome to the Hotel Cortez. Would you like a room?" Iris asked. She paused, looking Moira up and down. She couldn't tell if it was a costume or a real maids outfit.

"I was looking for a job, actually." Moira hummed, her tone even and her voice as low as it always was.

"We don't actually have any ope-" Iris started before being interrupted by Moira.

"Look, lady. I'm gonna be stuck here for a while. Just give me a job and I'll work for my room." Moira said firmly, her eyes boring into Iris'. She knew how to get what she wanted.

Iris hated nothing more than rude customers. She plastered on a fake smile. "We already have a maid I don't thi-"

"I can help her. I've been cleaning for a long time. I know what I'm doing." Moira interrupted again.

Iris pursed her lips, staying silent for a while. She could tell by the determination in the girl's eyes that she wouldn't be letting up any time soon. "Fine. You'll work Monday to Friday and take half of Miss. Evers' floors. She takes the top half of the hotel and you take the bottom half. She can show you to the cleaning supplies." Iris said, turning and finding a key. "Here's the key to your room." she said, placing it on the counter. "Now if I could get your name..." Iris said, opening a small book and clicking her pen.

"Moira O'Hara."

"And your date of birth?"

Moira hesitated. "August the twentieth."

"And year?" Iris pressed. Of course the girl was a Leo.

"1985." Moira lied. She could pull off looking thirty-one.

Iris collected this along with a few more details before handing over the key. If the girl tried anything, Iris would handle her. Moira took the key in her hand, checking the number.

"My name is Iris. I'm the manager here. The lady who runs the bar is Liz. I'm sure you'll get to know everyone else by yourself." Iris said.

"Thank you." Moira forced herself to say. She didn't like Iris but she knew she would have to get used to her if she wanted to work there.

She rushed away to the lift, clicking her floor number and eventually entering her room. It wasn't half bad. She finally had her own space rather than being cooped up in the basement with all the other ghosts. She laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long year.

...

Sally had been watching from a distance. Once the red headed girl was gone, she approached Iris quickly. "Who was that?" Sally asked, looking at the elevator doors the girl had disappeared through.

"Moira. Rude girl. I gave her a job as a maid. She can help Hazel out."

Sally stared at Iris for a moment. "You just let her in. This place is gonna tear her apart." Sally said, her cheeks wet with tears.

"So be it. She was the one who was so eager to work here. I give her a week." Iris said, not seeming to care.

"You could have at least warned her." Sally said before heading for the stairs, making her way to the bar. Ever since she had gotten clean she had developed a newfound empathy for people. The problem was that this made her more emotional. Liz passed her a drink wordlessly, shooting her a quick wink before continuing to serve the live customers.

Sally drank her drink. The new girl was in for one hell of a shock, Sally thought to herself. She wondered how long it would take for her to break.

...

 **Geez, well I hope I got the characters right considering I haven't exactly seen Murder House for three years... If you liked this fic please let me know and I'll continue it! Also I hope everyone appreciates the title ('Clean' because Moira is a maid and Sally is off her drugs. I thought it was fitting). Anyway, don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**


	2. Part 2

Clean AU pt. 2

It had been a week since Moira had been unceremoniously tossed into the hotel. She had gotten to know almost every room of the hotel. Well, the part she had been set to clean, at least. She was good with maintaining older buildings. After cleaning the Murder House for so long she knew how to handle the faded carpets and the dull woods.

Moira hadn't noticed the blonde who had been keeping an eye on her. Her first week at the hotel had been spent cleaning every single room with Ms. Evers. She never stopped talking and she was exceedingly thorough. Moira cooperated until she had learned about how to clean every single room. Of course, with each room came a story. Ms. Evers would go on and on, explaining the history of every ghost trapped in the hotel. Moira hadn't realised most of the customers were as dead as her. The tourists were the only ones alive besides the few vampires in the hotel. Ms. Evers had continued to babble about their histories, focusing mainly on James March. She had skipped the part in his story where he had killed her and then himself. In fact, she hadn't mentioned any of the other deaths either.

Moira had continued to think that she was the only spirit in the hotel. It hadn't bothered her. The only thing that did was that she had no clue as to why she was trapped in this place rather than the Murder House. She wasn't complaining. She had her own room. She was given food and she liked exploring the hidden rooms. Of course, she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to play. She had noticed how many people came to the hotel. They would come with their partners, share a room, and explore LA before coming back to the hotel.

Moira would clean up around the bar, bending over in the peripherals of the unassuming married men. They would take her back to their room and their spouse would walk in on them. Moira enjoyed watching the drama. She'd be gone before the spouse could direct their anger at her. Iris had received multiple complaints about the maid, yet despite her warnings Moira never seemed to learn. After a month she had broken up several couples and an abundance of marriages.

She had spoken to Liz Taylor one night. Some how the older woman never slept. She was always at the bar. Moira didn't sleep at all. She was used to staying awake. Even after a month of laying in the bed she didn't feel tired enough to sleep. She would join Liz at the bar, listening to her stories. She was interesting enough. It had all been going well until Liz asked for Moira's story. Moira had noticed the dark eyed blonde at the bar, but she never thought much of her. She knew her name was Sally and she knew she was a former heroin addict. Sally had been listening in.

"What?" Moira asked, seeming to come out of her relaxed state.

"I said, I've told you almost everything about me, but I don't know anything about you." Liz repeated, one hand on the counter and the other on her hip. She raised an eyebrow at Moira. "Well?"

Moira remained composed despite the panic filling her mind. She never let on when she was stressed or troubled. "I used to work as a maid at the Murder House. It's near-by."

"And were you a homewrecker there too?" Liz asked. Sally seemed to perk up a little, watching and waiting for a response. She had told Liz not to be too harsh, but she had ignored her. Sally had been surprised. The red head had lasted longer than everyone had anticipated. She shot a warning look at Liz.

"Yes, actually." Moira responded calmly. She smirked at the way Liz looked at her. "All men are liars and cheaters, and I believe women deserve better. What better way to give them a push in the right direction than to show how willing their partner was to betray them?" she asked.

Sally hadn't expected that response. She watched Moira from the other end of the bar. She had been watching and listening. Moira didn't talk about herself much. Everyone knew she liked to play, but they hadn't known why. "Who hurt you?" Sally asked, blowing out the smoke she had inhaled from her cigarette. She knew the conversation was none of her business, but she didn't exactly care.

Moira looked at Sally. They looked about the same age, but they were both born in different eras. "A drunk husband." Moira responded, showing no expression.

Sally watched on silently, her look telling Moira she wanted to hear more.

Moira took a deep breath. "I was lonely, so I slept with him." she said slowly. "No one found out, but I felt terrible afterwards. I had driven this man to cheat on his wife, I had thought. When I told him I had made a mistake... I was cleaning... he was drunk. He tried to take me on the bed. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. Then his wife came in. I thought... I thought I had been saved." Moira said with a sad laugh, her eyes welling slightly. "But no. I was naive. She had come in with a gun... and she shot me straight through the eye." Moira said, too caught up in her emotions to realise she had admitted she was dead.

Sally's make-up ran down her face as her eyes cried. The tears didn't stop. Moira stared blankly at her drink, the tears from her eyes gone. She didn't like to show weakness.

"So, what, you're dead?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow.

Moira's eyes shot up to meet Liz's. She looked slightly shocked when she had realised her mistake, but she frowned when Liz seemed unfazed. "You believe me?" she asked.

Liz laughed to herself. "Of course, we're all dead here." she hummed.

Moira frowned. She didn't understand. She hadn't seen any spirits.

"I'm dead, Sally's dead. Everyone's dead. Oh, except Iris. She's a vampire." Liz added.

Moira was sceptical at first. "How did you die?" Moira asked.

Liz sighed. She explained the deaths of everyone in the hotel, watching Moira as she did. "And Sally here was pushed out a window by Iris."

The three of them had spoken until the early hours of the morning. Sally had slowly seated herself closer to Moira and they seemed to get along well. Liz had come to the conclusion that Moira had been trapped in the hotel because it was the closest building that held ghosts. "The Murder House must have been too far to take Moira back." she had said.

...

Word about Moira had spread quickly. Liz was quite the gossip, and before the end of the week was up, everyone knew Moira's story. She didn't mind. Everyone would know why she did what she did. Why she played.

When the weekend had come, Moira settled down at the bar. Sally was quick to join her. She had told Moira about John Lowe. About how she loved him and he used her. Moira had comforted Sally, and of course, Sally couldn't have gotten enough.

They both sat at the bar, talking, drinking, smoking. Sally was lonely. She needed Moira to touch her again. The red head had rubbed her arm as a sign of support, but even the slightest touch had left Sally needing more. She had her sights set on Moira, and she wasn't budging.

...

 **I feel like I definitely don't have the hang of either of these characters :))) Anyway, let me know how you think I went by reviewing!**


	3. Part 3

Clean AU pt. 3

Time passed quickly in the hotel. Every night when Moira's shift came to an end, she would meet Sally at the bar. At first it hadn't been organised. They would casually meet and have some drinks. Some days Moira wouldn't go at all.

When Moira didn't come past, Sally would weep, leaving Liz to pick up the pieces. Moira never realised, though. She liked Sally but she hadn't realised the girl had gotten attached to her.

As the weeks and months passed, Sally became more and more present during Moira's day. She would follow her to each room and watch as she cleaned. She would ask questions and the redhead would do the same. Eventually it became the norm. Sally and Moira were almost never apart, but Moira hardly seemed to notice. Sally had slipped into her day ever so slightly, slowly dedicating more and more of her day to Moira. Moira was like a frog and Sally was like boiling water. Sally hadn't simply turned herself up to full intensity straight away. The frog would have jumped out of the water if she had. Instead she slowly turned up the heat, and the frog remained oblivious as the water slowly came to a boil around it.

Of course, Moira wasn't completely oblivious. She was just glad to have a friend and she made that known to Sally. She didn't make many friends in the Murder House. Sally was always so eager to spend time with her. To sit beside her.

...

One night, both Sally and Moira had sat away from the bar, migrating to a booth. That had been Sally's idea, and of course she sat right beside Moira. Moira leaned against Sally as they chatted and drank. Sally savoured the feeling of Moira's weight against her. The contact only made her crave more, but she would wait. Sally had always been patient.

"Can I touch your hair?" Moira asked, touching it before Sally had a chance to answer. They had both had a few drinks. Sally felt a shiver down her spine when Moira touched her. Moira smiled. She liked the feeling. Sally watched as Moira touched her hair, examining how the other woman's eyes had filled with wonder. She noticed the slight dimple in Moira's cheek.

"Can I touch yours now?" Sally asked. She was testing the waters. She often wondered how far she could go with Moira. Moira gave her a nod, and Sally was quick to let down the red locks from the neatly clipped hairstyle. The dark red hair draped around Moira's shoulders. Sally moved in a little closer to feel it. "It's beautiful." she murmured, stroking it gently.

Moira smiled, resting her head on the table. She had started to feel tired now that she had gotten back into the habit of sleeping. Sally continued to stroke Moira's hair, noticing how her eyes fluttered shut and her expression relaxed. Moira was beautiful. Sally's only wish was to be with her. Forever.

...

The night had gone on and Moira had almost fallen asleep at the table. Sally offered to take her to her room, which Moira drunkenly agreed to. When Sally finally laid Moira down on the bed, the redheaded woman had already started to fall asleep. Sally sat beside her, stroking the red locks gently. She examined Moira's features. She was pale and her face was relaxed as she slept. Sally could see the tiniest bit of lace from her bra which showed from the neck of her shirt. She continued to watch, noticing how Moira's chest rose and fell with every soft breath. She noticed how she sighed in her sleep, and how the feeling of Sally beside her had prompted her to move in closer. Sally stayed there for the rest of the night, staying awake as she enjoyed Moira's presence. She longed to be with her but she didn't know how. Sally couldn't approach Moira in the same way she had approached John. Especially since Moira thought of them as just friends.

...

The next morning, Moira had awoken to hands in her hair. She looked up at Sally. "You're up early." Moira hummed, her voice slightly raspy from just waking up.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Sally said, watching Moira's eyes.

"How sweet." Moira hummed, leaning in and kissing Sally on the cheek. "Thanks, babe." she said before slipping out of bed and getting changed. Sally was her friend. Moira didn't think she would mind.

Sally felt her chest thud at the feeling of Moira's lips against her cheek. She watched as the maid changed, her eyes not as hungry as they usually were. She wanted Moira, but watching her like this, her movements were so fluid and natural. Sally loved it. She had noticed how Moira forced herself to act a certain way around others. Sally felt like she was part of the select few who could see her as relaxed as she was in that moment.

When Moira had gotten dressed she headed for the door. "Are you coming?" she asked, holding the door open for Sally. Sally slinked out the room, receiving a playful tap on the ass from Moira. She jumped, slightly surprised. Moira laughed softly, closing her door and leading Sally to the elevator. She finally felt comfortable with someone. She finally had a friend. Someone she could talk to and place her trust in. She couldn't overstate her happiness. Sally was a little strange, but she knew how to have fun.

Sally pushed a cigarette between Moira's lips and lit it for her. Moira breathed in the smoke, blowing it out again as she looked at Sally. They reached the lobby, the smoke billowing out of the elevator when it opened. "What did I tell you girls about smoking in the elevator?" Iris asked, spotting them and storming over to wave the smoke away. Moira and Sally giggled to themselves before rushing around to the stairs, going up to the bar.

As they sat at the bar Liz turned to them. "Back again, girls." she cooed, looking between Sally and Moira who were both smoking their cigarettes.

Moira put out the butt of her cigarette in the ashtray. "We can't stay away." Moira said with a smile, her posture not as relaxed as it had been earlier. A slight difference, but a difference noticed by Sally nonetheless.

"Oh shit, I need a new pack. I'll be back." Sally said, her hand barely brushing along Moira's back.

Moira felt chills but she didn't know why. When Sally was out of sight Liz turned to Moira. "Don't you dare break her heart." she said firmly, watching Moira's eyes.

Moira looked taken aback. "What?" Moira asked, her posture becoming defensive.

"Don't play dumb. You can see Sally has a huge crush on you."

Liz's composure changed when Sally got back with her fresh pack of cigarettes. Moira's face was still shocked, though. When Liz noticed she frowned to herself. Had Moira really not realised? When Sally sat beside her, Moira watched her carefully. Sally looked right back. "Did you miss me that much, baby?" Sally asked, shooting Moira a wink.

Moira felt herself realise. This entire time...the playful winks and nudges, Sally had been flirting. She more than likely thought Moira was flirting back even though she had made it abundantly clear that she was happy to have Sally as a friend. Moira felt a little foolish, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She wondered if it would work out. Moira was lonely. Sally was lonely. They both needed someone and they got along so well together. Maybe this could work. "I did." Moira replied without a second thought.

Sally smiled around her cigarette. She felt like she was finally getting somewhere with Moira, even if the redhead thought of them as just friends. Sally didn't know about the new developments between Liz and Moira. Moira watched Sally a little longer, biting her lip lightly. She wondered if a relationship with Sally would jeopardise their friendship. Moira felt herself become nervous. She was definitely going to pursue a relationship with Sally, but she didn't know how. She could flirt a little harder and hope for the best.

Sally reached a hand out and held Moira's arm gently. "What's wrong?" she asked. Moira hadn't shown a single change in expression, yet Sally had noticed the slight tightening of her shoulders.

Moira relaxed slightly at Sally's touch. "Nothing." she lied, smiling slightly. Moira had no idea how she was going to approach this. All she knew was she needed Sally just as much as Sally needed her.

...

 **Please review with suggestions about the characters! I feel like I'm missing something! Don't forget to follow for more updates!**


	4. Part 4

Clean AU pt. 4

Moira had started asking Sally some more personal questions, which, surprisingly enough, Sally had started to answer. Moira didn't know if she truly wanted a relationship with Sally. A few nights ago she had been so sure, yet the doubts had crept in. The more she thought about it the more certain she was that their friendship would be put in danger.

Moira had continued to play with the men who came to stay at the Cortez. She couldn't help but feel the heavy feeling of guilt, though. She ignored it, continuing with her games. She made excuses up for herself. She was helping. Those women would know how unfaithful their husbands were. It was better to know than have it done behind their backs.

Moira was cleaning up by the bar late one night. She had been talking to Sally most of the day. The blonde knew her cleaning routine, which was how she managed to always be in the right place at the right time. Moira bent to clean the tables near the bar. She looked back at the man who was drinking by himself, winking at him as she cleaned. That had certainly gotten his attention.

Sally had been chatting to Liz at the bar, looking over at Moira every now and then. She would sit with her when the redhead's shift was over. Sally looked back to see the man approaching Moira. He had slipped his hand to Moira's waist, trailing down slightly to rest on her hip. "Hey sugar, I heard about you." he said.

Sally glared at him but he didn't notice. Moira stood, her hands resting on the man's shoulders. "Oh yeah?" Moira purred, looking up at him. He had gotten a little too handsy. He was already holding Moira's ass under her skirt. Moira felt uncomfortable but she didn't let on. She wanted to do this, she told herself.

"My wife's out with friends. We have at least an hour." the man said.

"Hey. Get the fuck off her." Sally spat, approaching from the bar.

The man turned, clearly surprised. He looked Sally up and down and sneered. "Get lost, bitch. This is none of your business." he said, his voice harsh. He turned back to Moira, but before he could say another word he felt a sharp stinging pain in his cheek.

Moira had slapped him without thinking. Her mind had gone blank the second she had heard him call Sally a bitch. Her hand had almost moved at its own accord. Moira quickly moved to Sally's side. She didn't cower, but it was clear that she didn't want to play anymore.

The man looked back at them, his rage etched into his features. As he raised his hand, Liz cleared her throat. Both Sally and Moira turned to look, as did the man. He put his hands up defensively when he saw Liz wielding a gun. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?" he said, grabbing his coat and rushing away.

By the time the man had left, Sally had wrapped her arm around Moira's waist and pulled her in close. Moira met Sally's eyes. "You knew, didn't you?" Moira said, her voice quiet.

Sally smiled slightly, her cheeks still streaked with tears as always. Of course she knew. She could tell from even the slightest movements that Moira was uncomfortable. That hadn't been the only reason she had stopped them, though. She wanted Moira for herself, even though they weren't together. Sally nodded slightly, noticing how relaxed Moira was against her. She watched her eyes for a while before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Moira's lips. It was slow enough for the redhead to pull away, but she didn't.

Moira kissed back, her hands holding Sally's shoulders tight. She smiled into the kiss. Moira's worries about her friendship with Sally had quickly melted away as she tasted the cheap lipstick on Sally's lips. She pulled back gently, meeting Sally's eyes again. Sally was eager to continue kissing but she let Moira pull away. "Do you think this will work?" Moira asked. "I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend." she said, her voice soft.

Sally wasn't about to say no. "I need you, Moira." Sally said, still desperate for another kiss. She didn't know how to persuade Moira. "If you let me take you up to my bedroom I could give you a good reason to stay." she breathed.

Moira sighed. "No, that's not my greatest concern. Sally, I really like you. I don't want to screw this up." Moira said, her hands holding Sally's cheeks. She delicately wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll screw it up somehow." Sally said with a humourless laugh.

"No." Moira said firmly. "With John...that wasn't your fault, okay?" she said, wiping the seemingly never ending stream of tears with her fingertips. "And with your friends before that; you were too high to know what you were doing." Moira cooed. "Trust me."

Sally melted at Moira's touches and words. "Do... do you want me?" Sally asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"I do." Moira replied, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at Sally's cheeks.

"And... you'll stay? You won't leave?" Sally asked.

"Where else could I possibly go?" Moira asked with a soft laugh.

"Don't you want to go back home?"

Moira watched Sally's eyes and shook her head. "I like it here better."

"Then... you'll be with me?"

Moira paused a moment, biting her lip and nodding.

Sally was suspicious. That had been a little too easy for her liking. "So... what are we? Friends with benefits?" she asked. People had only ever wanted her for sex.

Moira frowned. "Oh, I wanted... I mean, I thought..." she felt herself stiffen slightly. "I thought you meant be with you... in a relationship." she admitted.

"I did." Sally said, tilting her head. "You really want to be my girlfriend?" she asked.

"I do." Moira said, slightly confused by Sally. She decided to make herself abundantly clear. "Will you go out with me, Sally?" she asked. She felt her heart flutter slightly at her own words. She was nervous. Sally could be unpredictable at times.

Sally was slightly shocked, but with Moira's direct request there was no room for doubt. "You mean... do I want to be your girlfriend?" she asked, making sure for the hundredth time. Too many people had used her and led her on. She knew Moira wouldn't do that but there was always a little part of her that believed otherwise.

"Yes." Moira said, growing impatient. She huffed loudly. "How do I get you to believe me?" Moira asked, holding Sally's chin between two fingers and pulling her in. "I want to be in a relationship with you, Sally." she said, kissing Sally's lips. "Not for sex, but because I want you." Moira never thought it would be this difficult to convince the blonde.

"You really want to be with me?" Sally said with a smile, tears still flowing freely.

"I do. Sally, how many times do I have to say it?" she asked.

Sally couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She kissed Moira deeply, pulling her in so they were flush against each other. Moira kissed just as deeply, letting herself press against Sally.

Liz watched with a smile. "As lovely as this is, I'm going to have to ask you girls to get a room."

Moira pulled back to breathe, red lipstick staining her lips and jaw. Sally continued to kiss while Moira caught her breath. They both had so much love to give but no one to give it to. Sally wanted to be as close to Moira as possible. Moira smiled as she felt Sally's lips down her neck. She was always comfortable with Sally, in fact, she regretted not asking her out sooner. Moira felt the emptiness inside her fill with every kiss Sally gave. Something told her she wouldn't get a chance to feel lonely again.

...

 **I _tried_ to do a possessive Sally? I hope this is okay! I really appreciate the reviews! Don't forget to follow and review for more updates!**


End file.
